Sand ocean mansion
by Hyper metal sonic X
Summary: Metal sonic and Shadow are on a mission to solve a cold case,but there is a ghost that is trying to get rid of them........for EVER.some humor. My first fic so please R&R no flames PLZ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The legal stuff, all sonic characters belong to Sega. Speckter and Lilly belong to me  
That's all I need to say, ooh and one more thing this is in many universes including mine Shadow and Metal Sonic are friends, and are with the freedom fighters and they might seem a little weird. I'll write a story about that later. plz R&R its my first fanfic no flames PLZ! I'm on my knees here!  
Now on with the story.

Sand ocean Mansion

"Well, this is it." a black and red hedgehog said while walking toward a run down mansion. Then the watch he was wearing started to beep, the hedgehog flipped the top and in the screen a young yellow fox with light blue eyes, his name is Tails. "Sorry I could not come, Shadow, but Sonic has gone crazy when Charmy brought ten packs of chill dogs" in the background Sonic has his hands full with chill dogs yelling "MINE,MINE,MINE GET AWAY YOU LOSER,MINE,MINE,GET AWAY,GET AWAY" he then runs like mad off screen. "So, there was only one person I could find" "Who is it?" Shadow asked sounding like a child about to get a new game "I can't tell you until he gets there" Tails said, after that Shadow turned off his watch.

It was 11:00 p.m. and Shadow was waiting in the dark under a huge tree near the run down mansion. He got tired and decided to take a look around the mansion just so he could stay awake "Hmm, maybe I could try to find the name of this place, just to help me on my mission "Shadow was on a mission to solve a cold case since the Chaotix were on another case. Shadow started to walk toward the front door, he was only steps away from the door when suddenly the light bulb on the right blew, and shards of glass was sent flying everywhere.

Shadow was lucky he wasn't hit "That's strange" he thought while looking at the bulb now in pieces, but continued to walk towards the door, there was a sign on it "Sand Ocean Mansion" he said outloud and strangely enough a storm hit just like that. Shadow was sitting under the shelter of the mansion so as not to get wet, then he saw something walking towards the mansion.

Shadow stood up in a fighting pose ready to rip this person to nothing, he squinted a little to see who this person was, he was blue like Sonic but had silver stripes on his arms, legs and head. The thing that scared Shadow the most were those demon red eyes staring back at him then Shadow noticed something "That's not a person it's a..." Shadow pointed at the figure "Robot!" the robot heard this and he grabbed a chaos emerald from a panel that opened on its arm and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!".Time stood still for a few seconds rain and lightening frozen in exactly in the same place, even Shadow giving the robot a chance to get close to him. The robot stopped in front of Shadow waiting for time to resume when it did Shadow was ready "Stay away from me, or I'll rip you to pieces, just like I did to all of the OMOCHAOS! the things won't leave you alone for one second!" he said, Shadow was about to punch the robot to the moon when he stopped in his tracks "It's only you, are you the one Tails sent for this mission?" Shadow was staring in the eyes of Sonic's worse enemy. His name was Metal Sonic, he's not working with Eggman anymore. Because if he killed Sonic his life would be nothing.

"Yes, I am, so deal with it! "Mecha (we'll call him that for that now) said "I'm glad that hedgehog is not around."

"What hedgehog?" Shadow asked while looking around seeing no one there except for him and Mecha "You mean me? WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Shadow started to cry on the floor. Mecha, who wanted to stop said "No, no, no see." Mecha points at himself "I'm a hedgehog too, sooo..." Mecha ran out of words "C'mon say something" Mecha looked over his shoulder to see his good conscience "NO, leave him be" he looked over his other shoulder to see his evil conscience "Hold up! I have a good conscience, when did that come in!" " Hey how come you are here" his evil conscience said " I am here to make Mecha do the right thing!" his good one snapped back "No you're not, I am!" "Anyway, tell him what's right to you" said the good one "No, do nothing!" "You stop telling him bad things!" "Go die!" his evil one snapped back "Why don't you!"

"C'MON,TELL HIM WHAT YOU THINK!" both of his consciences shouted in Mecha's ear. "TELL HIM WHAT I THINK, I'LL TELL HIM WHAT I THINK!" he then walked up to Shadow, he looked up his eyes filled with tears "SUCK IT UP YOU CRY BABY!" Mecha shouted at Shadow with so much force it knocked him over.

So, the both of them entered the mansion. The door slammed shut "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH,GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mecha jumped on Shadow, covering Shadow's eyes "AH, I can't see, get off of me!" Shadow got Mecha of his back and slammed him on the door "Never do that again. YOU HEAR ME, NEVER!"  
by now Shadow's choking the robot "O...K..." "Good" he let the helpless robot down.

"This is a nice place" Mecha said while he got up "Wait, what's that" Shadow said "What's, what?"

CRASH!

"AHH, my nose" Mecha shouted, he was kneeling down covering his face. Shadow, who saw all of this said "That vase came flying out of nowhere! and...AHHHH, MY EAR'S" Mecha was using his metal claws to scratch a chalkboard (that appeared out of nowhere) to get Shadow's attention.

"Someone or something doesn't want us here" he said. Shadow got an idea to search the mansion to find some answers. They both agreed, and the search began. They first took a look around before they moved. The mansion had many doors bolted up with wood, two sets of stairs and in the centre of the second floor there was a grandfather clock, you can hear it from the first floor Tic follow by toc, follow tic, followed toc, there was a lot of pictures and vases. Mecha wanted to search the first floor. They came to the first door but it was locked "Let's turn around and try another door" as soon as they turn around, both froze in place there a few steps away was a pale white hedgehog with black stripes under it's quills, a long tail, a hairdo just like Tails but with black under them, a left silver robot arm and demon like fangs, eyes and claws. Lightening flashed in the mansion from the shattered windows and the figure was gone like it never happened.

Both we're scared out of their shoes, except Mecha because he was built with shoes. To add to the frightening sight of that ghost Both heard a voice "He's watching you."

ok! next chapter is coming up in a few weeks there will be some more action and humour and  
one more ghost!


	2. Just CRAZY!

Disclaimer:I don't own sonic or any other characters Sega owns them

on with the story, thanks for the reviews hope I get more!

Ok the last time we left off, Shadow and Mecha saw and heard the ghost of the mansion  
"Let's get out please. I...uh...have to feed my chao." said Mecha while pointing to the door. Shadow didn't answer, he was thinking, then he said "I wonder how Charmy and the others are doing"

With Charmy and the others

Victor, Espio, Mighty and don't forget Charmy were all enjoying a Chill dog lunch  
"Yo Charmy, where did you get this much Chill dogs?" Victor said "well,I had to chase down a blue hedgehog for it, but he got crazy. so I locked him up over there" he points at an iron bar cage, in it there was a crazy blue hedgehog looking like a insane person, his quills were like he's going hyper. It was hard to tell that it was Sonic. Mighty walked over to the insane hedgehog and handed him a Chill dog. When Sonic was about to grab it, Mighty pulled it away and laughed. Sonic, going way past the point of super crazy, wanted that Chill dog so bad he unlocked some insane power, while Mighty and the others were still laughing there heads of something tiny can be heard, it was like iron bars cracking. DUNNM DUNNM DUNNNNNNNNM

Back with Shadow and Mecha

"I think there ok" Mecha said, Shadow then found out that he was standing right next to a ghost. Shadow looked at Mecha in fear "I'm right next to a ghost!" Shadow shouted Mecha looked around "WHAT, WHERE!" Shadow pointed at Mecha "YOU!"  
he shouted "How am I a ghost?" Mecha questioned "well, you died at least 3 times" Shadow said calmly "And I'll show you, with flashbacks" Shadow did a little pose, Mecha stared at him.

Then HMSX (Hyper Metal Sonic X, that's me as a fan character, and I will not interfere with the story except this part) appeared, "Who are you?" Shadow asked "Yes tell us, and why do you look like me except you have Eggman's goggles, metal wings and a MP3 player on your arm with the ear phones in your ear's. The music is..." I ran to Mecha and slapped him, but that gave Shadow a chance to pull out the ear phones "All hail Shadow, Heroes rise again,Obliterating everything that's not your friend, Nothing can stop you now, no ghost to bring you down, when there's nothing left to lose, You win!" it sang I grabbed the ear phones back.

"About the flashbacks. It will take too long, and we have to start the story" then HMSX disapeared. Shadow and Mecha looked at each other "On to the second floor" Mecha said.  
the both of them walked up the stairs until something was heard "You hear that?" "Not another trap" Shadow and Mecha fell in the basement and blacked out.

Mecha was the first to wake up. He could not see it was so dark he scanned the area  
and saw two pairs of red eye's. Mecha was really scared, was his life over already? no he wanted to live "DEMON, I cast thy out!" Mecha grabed a small rock and throw it "WHAT WAS THAT FOR! AHHH A DEMON" the figure shouted "What, you're the demon!" Mecha shouted "HOLD UP, before you do anything use your flash light!" the figure said. Mecha's hand turned into a flash light, he pointed it at the figure...  
-  
-  
-  
It was Shadow

Shadow and Mecha walked until they came across an intersection, funny, there were still in the basement "I can't beleive you mistook me for a demon" Shadow said "Well, you do have red eyes" Mecha answered "WHAT, you have red eyes too, and there are much brighter!" Shadow shouted. He got fed up with this "You know what? I'm ending this" Shadow then kicked Mecha in the jaw with his hover shoes that didn't even have a dent on impact. Shadow heard something  
snapped and felt sorry "Yo, Mecha you O.K?" Mecha looked at Shadow with an EVIL glare, something was definately wrong "01000110 01001001 01001110 01000101 00100001 00100001 00100001 00100001 00101100 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100001 01100100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01110000 00100001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100001 00100001 00100000" Shadow just stared "Mecha I don't understand you, what are you saying?" he asked Mecha slaped his head""01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 00100000 00100010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00111111 00100010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 00100001 "O.K! HMSX YOU BETTER FIX THIS!" Shadow shouted. Shadow saw that Mecha was pointing at something "01001100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00101100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110010 01101100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100001" then they heard a scream of a little girl.

If you want to know what Mecha is saying, try this website http/ hope I get lots of reviews so I can contiune with the story, and I'm sorry that this chapter was short.

\/  
see that!


End file.
